I Miss You
by Harp Darkthrope
Summary: "I miss all of you and you are all dead. Even Sebastian got himself killed. I miss you all so I, Ciel Phantomhive, am going to you all back to life. As demons" - Journal entry 1,345, "There is no Requiem for the Forgotten." Now with customized Cover Page!
1. 0 Requiem over lost souls

.

.

**I Miss You**

Arc One: Silent Years of Waiting

Prologue: Requiem Over Lost Souls

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANY MANNER OR WAY

* * *

Summary: "I miss all of you and you are all dead. Even Sebastian got himself killed. I miss you all so I, Ciel Phantomhive, am going to you all back to life. As demons" - Journal entry 1,345, "There is no Requiem for the Forgotten"

* * *

They are dead

They are dead

They are gone and they are dead

They will never come back

To you again

They are dead

They are dead

They are gone and dead

They will never come back

To live again

Only echos remain

In their stead,

Nothing tangible

for you to grasp

They are dead

They are dead

They are gone and they are dead

They will never return

To you nor this world

You are gone as well

Though you don't believe so

Your heart has gone

Along with soul

But you don't see that

you can't see a thing

You fell into despair

Long before me

I pitied you so

For you hold

Nothing but empty hopes

Who will cry

Once you are gone

I will not weep

For you at all

I hope though still

Will one day see

Those who are gone

Return to thee.


	2. 1 Summoning a Fool

.

.

**I Miss You**

Arc One: Silent Years of Waiting

Chapter One: Summoning a Fool

* * *

A/N: Expect short chapters and references to Heaven's Feel references

* * *

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI IN ANY MANNER OR WAY

* * *

Summary: "I miss all of you and you are all dead. Even Sebastian got himself killed. I miss you all so I, Ciel Phantomhive, am going to you all back to life. As demons" - Journal entry 1,345, "There is no Requiem for the Forgotten"

_**BOLD ITALICS**_: Flash backs

* * *

"**_There is no one like you_**"

Sebastian stared at the boy in front of him.

"**_You are my butler, Sebastian. You are the perfect servant of the Phanthomhive Family_**."

Blue hair. Blue eyes. The same face, but taller. Ciel Phanthomhive but not.

"**_Do you remember, Sebastian? The day I died_**?"

"Who are you?" Sebastian asked as he stared down at the young boy who had summoned him.

"_**I don't. I can't seem to remember anything anymore**_."

"Me?" The Ciel-look-alike asked, tilting his head to the side innocently. "Oh, I'm no one."

"**Who am I Sebastion? For what reason do I exist? Do you know**?"

"...No one?" Sebastian repeated confused.

"_**Why Sebastian?! WHY?! Why do you serve me, even now, I broke our contract, I turned into a slave for eternity! Why do you stand by my side with such pride**_?!"

"Yes... Yes I'm no one. I'm nothing, not an echo not a shadow. I exist solely as something that doesn't exist, that shouldn't exist that no one WANTS to exist," the strange boy said. "I am all that one aspires to be and all that none wish to confront. I am sin and yet I am a saint."

"_**There is no one like you, Sebastian, you are you and nothing can change that**_."

"You aren't making any sense," Sebastian stated.

"_**I am too weak to do anything by myself, but that's why you're here, right**_?"

"You are my new master, are you not? Have you not summoned me? If you have, you must give me your name."

"_**You are my sword and shield**_."

"... And why would I do that? Why should I give you a name I don't own?" the child asked. "Do you wish for me to tell you a lie?"

"_**...Look Sebastian, look all around us. Look at how the leaves fall. They're so pretty. So many colors...**_"

"If you truly do not have a name, then giving me a name to call you by isn't as much lying as it is making things up," Sebastian gently told him.

"_**Isn't it sad, Sebastian? All these falling leaves- they're dead. And yet, they are more beautiful now than they have ever been when alive**_."

"And the difference?"

"**_What do you think is worse, Sebastian? Is it worse to be a holy man or a scientist_**?"

"When you lie, you generally already know the truth of the situation at hand. When you make things up, you usually are only filling in the holes in a truth you know only bits in pieces of," Sebastian said, thinking back to that autumn day so many years ago.

"..._**Is it worse to know the sickening truth of this world or is it worse to try and bend it down to human logic**_?"

"Hmm... in that case you can call me... Emanon for now," the boy- now Emanon- replied. "Emanon Enoon."

"_**Will there be a time when you will die, Sebastian**_?"

"I see... young master," such a nostalgic praise that rolls from his mouth. "why am I here? I do not remember making a deal with you."

"_**If you die, will you go to Heaven? Hell**_?"

"You don't? What do you mean you don't?" Emanon's eyes narrowed. "How could you not know? Did the Throne of Heroes not inform you of your task?"

"_**Or will you simply disappear**_?"

Task? Throne of heroes? Sebastian's confusion must have shown as Emanon was beginning to get angry. "I summoned you, I SUMMONED you, how could you NOT know?!" Emanon hissed. "I, the 2nd vessel, summoning a fool?!"

"_**Hahaha! What am I saying?! I'm the weak one here, I'm the one who is going to die first**_!"

"I am sorry young master, but I would very much appreciate you informing this 'fool' exactly what is going on."

"_**And then you'll be free. Free forever from me**_."

"You don't know? You don't know," Emanon repeated. "How am I to tell grandfather this?! That I've summoned a fool?!"

"_**And then you'll be gone, chasing someone else**_."

"Young master, I may be many things but I am _not_ a fool," Sebastion said narrowing his eyes. "My name is Sebastian Michealis-"

"Assassin," Enamon snapped.

Sebastion blinked. "I beg your pardon?"

"You're a spirit of the Assassin class," Emanon stated, looking at him inquiring. "You build, your mannerisms, that dark aura. You can be nothing else but assassin. You have been sent by the Throne of Heroes to participate in the next Holy Grail War. However, despite your status as a hero you have a very dark miasma around you. You did something very horrible in your life and as punishment, you are forced to take part in this war with no forebearing or prior knowlege. You are a fool. You are an Assassin. You shall not question me, nor any of my decisions. Even if they risk either my or your life, you shall listen to my every command. As a reward, if you aid me in my task, I shall see that your greatest wish is granted to you."

"..." Sebastian didn't know how to respond to that.

"Its your back story," Emanon said simply. "Grandfather will be most displeased if he finds out I didn't summon an actual servant he will most likely kill me. Thus, you have to lie."

"Young master... if I may ask, who is this grandfather you speak of?" Sebastian ask.

"He shall be your murderer..." Emanon finally said. "And your savior..."


End file.
